Kindergarten Fun
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: John and Randy are best buds, they collide with best buds Torrie and Stacey, what could be the outcome? Dedicated to johncenagirl. FINISHED
1. First Day Of Kindergarten

**Sorry about taking off 'Hooked On A Hooker,' but I was getting nothing for it and I just decided to replace it with this more enjoyable fic. I hope you like. This story might not have too many chapters, just thought I'd warn you.**

**"Mommy I don't wanna go!" Randy whined.**

**"Randy, you have to it's your first day at Kindergarten. Don't you want to see all the sweet little girls?" Randy's mom (Sheila) asked.**

**Randy shook his head "no, girls are evil. They hit you with skipping ropes when you just walk past them!" Randy shrieked.**

**Sheila tried not to laugh "really?" she asked. Randy looked up at her with his big blue eyes.**

**"Yes! And the other day this girl ran straight past me and almost knocked me over! I could've died!" he cried.**

**"Uh-huh!" Sheila grinned, "Well, I guess you'll just have to stay away from them" she suggested.**

**"That's right, but if we have any problems then me and John will sort them out, John will rap them to death. Rap means punch, so John will punch them to death!" Randy grinned.**

**Sheila gasped "Randy!" she cried.**

**"Just kidding" Randy laughed as he rushed out of the room. Sheila followed closely behind him. **

**"John wake up!" John's mom (Debbie) cried.**

**"I DON'T WANNA!" John yelled.**

**"You have to John, now stop being sooo silly" Debbie tried.**

**"I'M NOT BEING SILLY!" John shrieked. He bounced on his bed and landed hard on his bum crossing his arms in front of him as he pouted.**

**Debbie laughed "that's it, John you're being a very bad boy!" John ran over to his mom and hugged her legs, shaking his head.**

**"John not bad boy mommy. Not bad boy. I love you mommy!" John cried. Debbie laughed as she hugged John.**

**"Does that mean you're going to get ready for your first day at kindergarten, Randy will be waiting for you" Debbie explained.**

**John rushed down the stairs "Can't be late, can't leave Randy alone with the evil girls!" John screamed. Debbie laughed, as she made John's bed. **

**"WHERE'S MY PINK DRESS? I WANT MY PINK DRESS MOMMY!" Stacey shrieked. Elaine (Stacey's mom) came rushing in, holding the frilly, pink flower dress. "Here it is sweetheart, I just had it dry cleaned" Elaine smiled.**

**Stacey happily put her dress on, with her cute little matching pink shoes. She left her hair down, but put a pink bow on it. "Mommy, I'm ready to go pick Torrie up now!" Stacey stated.**

**Elaine held Stacey's hand, as she led her towards the white limo. **

**Torrie scraped her hair back into a ponytail, but it kept falling down again. "Mommy it's not working!" Torrie started to cry. "I hate my hair!" she yelled.**

**Fiona (Torrie's mom) smiled "Torrie you have very pretty hair, look all you do is hold the ponytail and brush all the other parts and tie it tightly. There you go. Now you try," Fiona said.**

**From outside Torrie heard a beeping horn. "No time for that just yet, now get going!" Fiona cried, as Torrie ran down the white spiral stairs, almost tripping over. **

**Randy and John dragged themselves around the playground "well this was a boring first day. I don't even know anyone" Randy whined.**

**John looked up "You know me!" he cried, sounding hurt.**

**"I know!" Randy grinned. "Hey! At least there are no evil girls here!" Randy let out a sigh of relief.**

**John nodded "Yeah!" **

**Stacey and Torrie were skipping, when Stacey swung her skipping rope sooo hard it flew out of her hands and landed near two boys. "Looks like I'll have to go get it back!" Stacey moaned.**

**Torrie smiled "I'll come with you." **

**Randy's eyes almost fell out of his head "it's happening again!" he screamed.**

**John laughed "relax dude, girl's are not trying to kill you with a skipping rope!" he soothed.**

**"I beg to differ!" Randy gulped.**

**"Oh no! Evil girl's are heading right towards us and one is wearing the cursed colour pink, stay back Randy I'll deal with her!" John cried.**

**"No!" Randy yelled. "I'm the leader of this group, so I should go talk to the leader of that group!"**

**"Wait, who say you're the leader?" John glared.**

**"My mom" Randy replied.**

**John nodded "oh ok!" he went to talk to the girl in blue. **

**"Those boys sure do look strange, one's coming to talk to you. You deal with that one and I'll handle the other." Stacey said.**

**Torrie nodded "yeah ok." **

**"Please could I have my skipping rope back?" Stacey asked sweetly. Randy looked at her weirdly.**

**"Ok!" he ran over and handed her the skipping rope. Stacey went to hug him as a sign of her appreciation, but Randy jumped back quickly.**

**"Sorry, but I can't make close contact with someone who wears the cursed colour of pink!" Randy apologized.**

**Stacey laughed "whatever!" she cried.**

**"I will offer you a quick handshake," Randy suggested.**

**Stacey smiled, as she shook Randy's hand. "My name's Randy Orton" he greeted.**

**"I'm Stacey Keibler" Stacey smiled.**

**"That's a very pretty name and I have to say that dress does show of your pretty long legs, but you're still not as tall as me!"**

**Stacey laughed "thank you! And you have pretty hair!" she said.**

**Randy put a hand on his hair "oh no! A girl likes my hair, something's wrong. Never wear hair like this again!" Randy gasped.**

**Stacey giggled, "who are you supposed to be a rock star? Having to have perfect hair," Stacey asked.**

**Randy grinned "a legend killer actually."**

**"What's one of those?" Stacey asked.**

**"A legend killer!" Randy was getting frustrated. _How could this girl not know what a legend killer was? _He asked himself. **

**John strode up to Torrie and put a hand in front of him "stop! Don't you dare go near my friend you're dangerous." John cried.**

**Torrie laughed, "you're funny!" she smiled.**

**John grinned, "well I am a rapper, it's my job to be funny!" John smugly stated.**

**Torrie gave John a confused look "a rabbit?" she asked.**

**John glared at her "NO!" he yelled. "I am not a rabbit, I'm a rapper!" he said.**

**Torrie laughed "oh! What's a rapper?" she suddenly questioned.**

**John burst into a fit of laughter "Ha! You don't know what a rapper is!" then he scratched his head "wait a minute, I don't know what a rapper is!" John's cheeks burned, as he hid his face under his cap.**

**"I'm Torrie Wilson anyway!" Torrie smiled.**

**John mumbled his name under his cap.**

**"What was that?" Torrie asked.**

**"I said my name was John Cena!" he yelled.**

**Torrie started to cry, "you yelled at me, you're not a very nice person!"**

**John hugged her "I'm sorry. I am nice, because I am a good boy." He smiled.**

**Torrie stopped crying and wiped her eyes "well, I'm a good girl too!" she snapped.**

**Suddenly the bell rang ending recess.**

**Torrie said goodbye to John, as did Stacey and Randy. Then they all rushed in at the same time to their rooms. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope it was a good replacement over my last story. Please r/r. Thanx!**


	2. A look into their lives

**Thanx 2 all the peeps who have accepted that I have took off 'hooked on a hooker' and to your loyal patience for waiting for me to update well I'm going to try to update more and write longer chapters.**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Beautiful-me89 - Thanx, well here's the second chap! Enjoy!**

**Yanzell - Thanx!**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar - I'm glad you find my story adorable.**

**Bubbly gal - Thanx. I knew you would review.**

**Soft melody - I have wrote more fics about them if you would like to read them, I love those pairings too!**

**Johncenagirl - I'm glad you love it and I'm glad you're ok with me dedicating it to you.**

**Randy and Stacy lover 4-eva - I may consider putting it back, but I'm not sure yet.**

**UchihaAoki - Thanx, I think your pen name's quite cute as well.**

**Randy angrily slumped himself down on his bed turning his music on max volume. He started to punch his dinosaur teddy "Stupid Stacey Keibler, I don't know what a legend killer is, but I sure am evil enough to try and kill Randy Orton with a skipping rope!" Randy mimicked Stacey.**

**"Randy turn that music down! NOW!" Bob yelled up the stairs. Randy continued to punch his dinosaur. "Don't make me come up there!" Bob yelled again. Sheila placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.**

**"Bob, let me go up there and handle it, you can be harsh when you want to" she sighed, as she got up and walked towards the stairway.**

**"Sometimes I do wander whose side you are on. Don't let Randy get in between us Sheila" Bob called over to her.**

**Sheila had a hurt expression on her face and she slowly dragged herself up the stairs. Was it her fault Randy was a bad kid? She walked into Randy's bedroom holding her ears, as she strolled over to the stereo and switched it off.**

**Randy gave her an evil glare, as he went over and switched the stereo back on. Sheila sighed, as she turned it back off. "MOMMY!" Randy yelled. Sheila moved Randy to the bed.**

**"Randy would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Sheila calmly asked.**

**"Well there was this girl at school and she literally threw her skipping rope at me and she doesn't even know what a legend killer is!" Randy whined.**

**Sheila half-heartedly laughed, "Well sweetheart, you don't even know what one is. I hate that you have to keep calling yourself one" Sheila finished.**

**"Yes I do! And there is nothing wrong with me calling myself one" Randy glared, as he got himself into bed. "Now goodnight mommy! I am going to sleep." Randy pulled the quilt up over his head, as Sheila walked out of the room.**

**Stacey fidgeted on the couch, as she sat next to her mom. "Hunny what's wrong, you look awfully distracted!" Elaine looked concerned.**

**"Nothing I guess," Stacey sighed "it's just this boy I met today was talking about being a legend killer, mommy what's one of those?" Stacey asked.**

**Elaine laughed, "A legend killer, well that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, sweetheart you don't need to worry about what it means, because it's only a silly made up word."**

**Stacey smiled, as she turned back to the T.V. "Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Stacey innocently asked.**

**Elaine's smile fell "I'm not sure sweetheart, someday!" she sighed. "Now you go up to bed Stacey, it's way past your bedtime!"**

**Stacey looked at her "but..." she tried.**

**"No buts Stacey just go please!" Elaine said. Stacey reluctantly went to bed; she turned back and sadly looked at her mom.**

**Elaine burst into tears, once she was sure Stacey was out of sight.**

**As Debbie was tucking John into bed, he suddenly said "You know mommy it just occurred to me that I don't know what a rapper is" he sighed.**

**Debbie smiled "let's just say I don't want you being one, well, not at this age anyway!" she laughed.**

**John pouted "yeah, but I felt special when I was called one, now I'm just normal" John moaned.**

**Debbie laughed "and there's nothing wrong with that, now goodnight!" she smiled, as she kissed John's forehead and slowly crept out of the room.**

**"Daddy why isn't mommy home?" Torrie asked, as she walked through her house. Al looked up from reading his newspaper.**

**"She's just having a few problems, I'm sure she'll be back soon honey, so don't worry!" he plainly said.**

**Torrie hung her coat up and dropped her school bag on the floor, she ran over to her dad "night daddy!" she cried as she kissed him goodnight. Then she ran up the stairs and tucked herself in.**

**Sorry about this chapter being more depressing than funny, but I assure you that the next chap will be filled to the brim with humour. I just really wanted you to get to know the characters more and a little bit about their lives. Please r/r still? Thanx.**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry 4 all the suspense and I know you're going to kill me just for writin this instead of another chap, but I really need some ideas of what 2 write 4 the next chapter. So as long as u want this 2 continue then ur gonna hav 2 review, so that I can get helpful hints for the next chapter update! So get them fingers on the review button and type away! Lol J Thank you!**


	4. Protecting The Girls

**Thanks for the ideas, but this idea just came to me so I wanted to use it in this chap, but I may use your ideas in the next chapters. :) Plz keep sending those reviews!**

**Randy's mom opened the curtains, a beam of light shone on his face. He hissed and hid under the covers "aaah it burns" he shouted. His mom just laughed and pulled the covers down.  
"Randy it's time for school, so come on wake up" she pushed.  
"If I do get up can you promise me one thing?" he had a look of mischeif in his eyes.  
"Of course, what is it?" she smiled.  
"Next time you and daddy fight can I please be the referee?" he asked innocently. His mom stared at him gobsmacked, she got up and walked towards the door "maybe next time dear, I'll go and make your breakfast for you" she tried to say light-heartedly, but she felt like she had taken a blow to her stomach, she slowly closed the door behind her. "Ok" Randy said. **

**Stacy and Torrie walked up to school in silence, Stacy suddenly spoke up "do you know what it's like to not have a daddy?" she cried. Torrie hugged her "no, I have my daddy, but my mommy has vanished, I miss her sooo much" Torrie sobbed, so in return Stacy hugged her. "Let's be best friends forever" Stacy cried.  
"Yes we will" Torrie sighed. As they got to school, they noticed all the bullies standing by the main entrance. "Oh no!" they screeched. The school bullies consisted of Andrew Test, Christian, Edge, John Bradshaw Layfield (Jbl) Carlito and Chris Masters. Torrie and Stacy put on brave faces as they quickly walked towards the school. **

**"Well if it isn't the powdered puffs, where's your mommy and daddy?" Jbl snickered. Carlito grabbed Stacy's small, white bag. "Hey! Give that back" she yelled. Carlito smirked as he empitied the contents of her bag on the floor. He grabbed a bag of crisps and handed them to Test. "But that's my food" Stacy tried.  
"Here you can have your apple back" Carlito laughed.  
"Really?" she asked, he shook his head and took a big bite of the apple and spat it in her face. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "You big bully" Torrie glared they all laughed at her. She realized that they were so much bigger than her and Stacy and alot stronger. At that moment Randy and John arrived talking and laughing, they stopped when they saw the school bullies pushing around Torrie and Stacy. "Dude we gotta help them, look Stacy's crying" John pointed at Stacy gathering her things from the ground. They both heard a scream and looked as Chris Masters grabbed Torrie's wrist and tossed her to the ground, Christian and Edge spilled the contents of her bag in her face and chucked her bag to the ground. She placed her face in her hands and started to cry. "Torrie" John sighed.**

**Randy moaned "It's simple John, we have to protect the evil girls becaus they are in trouble and it is our duty to protect the hopeless, this may help them to turn good and not be evil anymore" John stared at him.  
"You're right Randy." They both rushed over to the girls' aid.  
"Hey! Leave those girls alone, can't you see you're scaring them" Randy yelled. Test sneered and strode over to him, John rushed to help Torrie pick up her things. "Thankyou" she sniffed.  
"It's ok, me and Randy are here to help" he grinned. Torrie smiled and gasped as she remembered Stacy.  
"Stace!" she cried, John watched her run to help her friend.  
"Here" he said and handed Stacy a handkercheif to wipe the apple from her face.  
"Thanks" she smiled, John just shrugged. **

**"Why should we Randy? What you going to do?" Test glared at him. Randy thought for a moment.  
"Well, I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to RUN!" he cried and started to run. John watched him and quickly followed with the girls in persue. They all ran into a dark alley in between the school buildings. "We should be safe here" Randy informed "erm..." he scratched his head "...are you girls ok?" he continued. They both nodded and started to shake. "There they are!" Edge pointed and they all ran towards Randy, John, Stacy and Torrie. "CHARGE!" John shouted, but Chris Masters and Jbl grabbed them both, Stacy and Torrie watch on in horror.**

"Hey guys can't we talk about this?" Randy grinned. Chris punched him in the stomach, Randy doubled over in pain.  
"This is what we get for being heroes?" John questioned. Jbl laughed and kicked him to the ground.  
"Nooo!" Torrie and Stacy ran over to them. "Wake up Randy" Stacy pushed him as Torrie tried the same with John. "Wait, I have an idea, when Prince Charming kissed Snow White she woke up, maybe if we tried doing that to the boys" Torrie explained. Stacy winced as she looked down at Randy  
"If we really must" she leant down and planted a kiss on Randy's lips and Torrie planted a kiss on John's. They looked to see if anything happened. Randy and John stirred and started to get up. Both girls giggled "Yes the kiss worked" Stacy cried. John rubbed his head as Randy had a look of pure horror on his face

"Kiss? Kiss! Nooo lips of girls on me" he shreiked and started to furiously wipe his mouth, Stacy pouted and slapped him on the arm. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.  
"For being a boy, me and Torrie saved your lives and you're acting very ungrateful" she glowered.  
"Saved our lives? Me and John weren't dead and we can handle ourselves, we don't need girls to help us" Randy snickered. John stared at him and looked towards Torrie "can I have another kiss?" he asked. Torrie giggled and pulled his cap down over his face. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" he looked around frantically. Randy put John's cap right,  
"Come on, let's get to class!" he said. All four of them walked inside, before Torrie went into her class she quickly gave John a peck on the cheek "I like you John" she laughed. He held his cheek and grinned as Randy pulled him into their class. A dazed John waved bye to Torrie and she waved back.

**Well hope you liked! plz keep reviewing, it means alot to mean. Thankyou x**


	5. Secrets

**I think I'm going to just keep updating more and more, just to show how sorry I am for when I hadn't updated in ages, due to the asshole of a computer. But hey, it works again now so YAY me! lol I have alot of time to update, because I have to wait until September to start college. Just imagine all the stories I would've done, maybe even do some more new stories:D**

**Rey Mysterio walked up to John and gave him a note, John read it out loud "meet me after school" the note read. He frowned and turned to Rey,  
"But I don't want to meet you after school" he whined. Rey shook his head and turned the peice of paper over,  
"It's not from me stupid" Rey sighed. John read the back of the note  
"love Torrie Wilson x" John felt his cheeks heat up, as he beant down and started to write back. Randy snatched the note from him and read aloud "yes, I would love to meet you. Hugs and kisses John oxoxo" Randy shook his head. "John! What are you doing?" he cried ripping up the note. John quickly grabbed the remains of the paper and tried to peice them back together.  
"Dude, what did you do that for?" John moaned, giving up on the scattered remains of the note.  
Randy just laughed "relax man, they're only girls. Remember evil, they will probably try and poison us again with another kiss" Randy pretended to throw up. "I'm just trying to protect you" Randy continued.  
"Come on, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that kiss. I know I did" John grinned, licking his lips trying to savour the taste of Torrie's lips on his.  
"No I didn't, I still have yucky Stacy taste on my mouth" Randy started to scrub at his lips again "The girls have brainwashed you John, because you want to be friends with them. I want my girl hater best friend John Cena back" Randy crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.  
"Come on Randy, I've just grown up and you should too, you big baby!" John laughed.  
"Did you just call me a baby, I'm insulted" Randy cried. **

**The bell rang ending the class, John rushed outside and met up with Torrie. "Hi! hi!" John cried enthusiastically. She smiled "hey John! Didn't you reply to my note?" she asked. John looked through his pockets, "erm...Randy ripped it up, he's a bit touchy about girls" John stated. Torrie stepped back "Why? What's wrong with us?" she questioned getting right into John's face. John started to panic she looked really scary. "RANDY!" John yelled running away from Torrie. Torrie glared and started to chase after him, John behind him and his eyes went wide "RANDY! THERE'S A CRAZY PERSON FOLLOWING ME!" He cried, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Randy being cornered by Stacy. **

**Torrie bumped into him "ow!" she started to rub her head.  
"AAAHH" John screamed.  
"What's wrong with my hair" Stacy snapped. Randy looked frantically for an escape,  
"erm...I only said that it was short, there...there's nothing wrong with it" he smirked, that usaully got him out of trouble. Suddenly John grabbed him and together they both ran out the school screaming. "Come on Stace, they're not getting away that easily" Torrie said as they started to sneak behind the boys.  
"Randy Torrie's posessed, you were right we have to get away!" John cried. Randy nodded  
"to the clubhouse!" he instructed as they marched onwards. Little did they know that the girls were following them. **

**When the girls reached the clubhouse they looked up to see it was a treehouse. The ladders reached up right to the sky, Stacy and Torrie looked at each other and gulped. At the bottom of the tree was a sign and it read: NO GIRLS!  
"I don't see why not, do you?" Torrie asked. Stacy shook her head as Torrie started to climb the ladders with Stacy close behind. **

**"At least we are safe here" Randy let out a sigh of relief. John sat on the beanbag and relaxed,  
"Why didn't I listen to you?" John laughed. Randy sat on the beanbag next to him,  
"I don't know, you must be weird!" Randy said lightly punched him and laughed.  
"If I see those girls again, I'll eat grass and I really don't want to do that!" John reassured himself knowing that that would never happen. Suddenly they heard someone at the top of the ladders. "  
We have visitors" Randy stated going to have a look, "John quick the waterbombs! It's the enemy" Randy cried, but was pushed backwards by Torrie. **

**She guarded the doorway, while Stacy just sat on the cold floor. "John! Were you going to chuck a waterbomb at me?" Torrie gasped and gave the innocent little girl look.  
"No!" he yelled, chucking the waterbomb outside the window. From outside he heard a cat screech and realized that it was dripping wet with a peice of the waterbomb stuck to it's ear. "Damn!" John cursed.  
"Did you just swear?" Torrie looked shocked.  
"Eh...no, I said lamb!" John smacked his forehead _lamb? where did lamb come from?_ he scolded himself.  
"Lamb?" Torrie raised a brow. John scratched his head and laughed,  
"Yeah you know lamb. The...eh...song, 'lamb lamb lamb lambity lambity lamb' see" he sang making up a little dance aswell. Torrie giggled, Randy went over and shoved him "grow up!" he moaned. **

**Stacy was unusaully quiet "Stace? Are you ok?" Torrie asked waving a hand in her face.  
"I'm fine!" she snapped back. Torrie glared  
"no need to bite my head off, I was only asking!" she yelled and started to storm down the ladder, John quickly followed "Torrie wait!" he called after her. Randy started to follow,  
"Randy?" Stacy quietly mumbled. He winced but decided to go back.  
"Yep?" he grinned.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked. Randy looked confused,  
"Erm...sure" he replied sitting next to her on the beanbag. He was very nervous because this was the first time he was alone with a girl, he didn't know what possible toturous things she was going to do to him, but he decided to be brave. "I haven't told this to my best friend Torrie, because she wouldn't be ableto support me!" Stacy huddled her knees to her chest.  
"Even though you're an evil girl, I'm still here for you" Randy sweetly exclaimed. **

**Suddenly Stacy just broke down "I don't know what to do my daddy is never home. Do you think I did something wrong? Do you think he doesn't love me anymore?" She sniffled with tears streaming down her face. Randy looked shocked and very nervous, he wasn't used to a girl crying in front of him and what was worse she kept firing all of these tough questions at him. He patted her on the shoulder "there,there. Erm...please don't cry" he tried, trying to find the right words to use. Randy cursed to himself for what he was about to do, he grabbed Stacy into his arms and gave her a big hug. "Smile! Come on show me your pretty smile again" he pushed, he would do anything to stop her from crying. Stacy felt safe in his warm embrace she never wanted to leave it. She showed a small smile "there you go, now no more crying, let's go find the others" he said moving from the embrace and helped Stacy up. He held her hand and started to drag her out of the clubhouse. "Randy? You promise not to tell anyone?" she pleaded. He looked into her eyes, "I promise and I am officially making myself your protector, so nothing bad will ever happen to you again" he informed and without any other words spoken they met up with Torrie and John at the bottom. **

**"Took your time" John smirked. Stacy went up to Torrie  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you" she apologized. Torrie hugged her  
"you're forgiven, I mean you're my best friend" Torrie explained. While the two girls made up, Randy strode over to John,  
"I see you've forgotten what you said earlier about grass" Randy smirked.  
"Grass?" John asked and then remembered what he had said earlier about eating grass if he saw the girls again "Oh no!" he moaned.  
"Oh yes!" Randy laughed.  
"Randy man, I was just joking you know to lighten the mood" he tried. Randy shook his head and got a clump of grass handing it to John "eat" he ordered. John reluctantly ate a bit of the grass,  
"Happy?" John glared. Both girls pulled a face and started to walk off.  
"Dude you're disgusting" Randy pulled a face and laughed as he ran off. John chased him with the clump of grass.  
"Your turn!" John called after him. Stacy and Torrie giggled, as they watched the two boys play.  
"So Stace! What did you and Randy talk about?" Torrie asked eagarly. Stacy smiled  
"It's a secret" she had a mysterious look on her face, as she looked back at Randy and then they skipped off down the street.**

**Well, I hope you liked! Thankyou so much for the reviews and don't forget to keep posting lol!**


	6. The Zoo Trip Part 1

**I'm glad people think my story is funny that is what I was aiming for so YAY! I keep trying to come up with more funny comments, so if u have any let's hear em' ! I thought I'd add a little romance to it to show that I am still a Rancy and Jorrie fan! Hell yeah, foreva in my heart at least! lol!**

**Randy walked onto the yellow schoolbus, his arm linked with Stacy's. They made their way to two seats in the middle of the bus followed by John and Torrie. "Randy I appreciate you saying you will be my protector and all, but you don't have to be with me all of the time" Stacy tried, but Randy would have none of it. "No, I said I'd protect you all the time, so that's what I'm going to do" he argued. Stacy went to protest "but I was going to sit by Torrie and..." she was interupted.  
"No arguments, now sit by the window" he ordered she slowly slumped down on the seat. John tapped Randy on the shoulders "Is that necessary? Just let her sit by Torrie" John sighed gesturing at Stacy's unhappy state. Randy just sat down next to her ignoring him. Inside John was happy, he would have a whole hour trip sitting next to Torrie. "Come on Tor" he held her hand leading them to the seats behind Randy and Stacy. "So are you looking forward to going to the zoo?" Randy asked looking towards Stacy, she turned from looking out of the window and plainly shrugged. "Come on Stace talk to me, I didn't mean to be a pig." he grinned.  
"What do you want me to say?" she blankly said.  
"If it makes you feel any better I'll pinch my self to tell myself off" he said, pinching the bare skin on his arm. "Ouch!" he cried out, leaving a red mark on his arm. Stacy giggled "Oh that makes you happy, me hurting myself?" he asked astonished. She nodded smiling "ok" he punched himself in the face "AAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. She giggled more. "Ok stop it that wasn't funny that really hurt" he complained. John popped his head over their seats  
"dude what are you doing?" he asked. Randy shook his hand signalling for John to go away. "weirdo" John whispered.  
"Rabbit" Randy called to him.  
"Hey it's rapper" John pulled his hat over his eyes.  
"Dude you don't even know what one of them is" Randy laughed.  
"Sure I do" John stopped mid-sentance and quickly turned away. "So Tor, erm...don't know how to say this, but I like you. Hey what d'ya know I did know how to say it!" John half-heartedly laughed to himself. Her mouth went wide she was truly shocked. "But why?" she asked confused. John looked towards her she hadn't laughed in his face so that was a good start. "Erm, I don't know I just have this weird tickly feeling in my tummy when I see you" John held his tummy.  
"Maybe you're pregnant!" Torrie burst out.  
"What?" he screeched. "Isn't that a girl thing?" he cried.  
"No it's a boy thing too I'm sure of it" Torrie thought, they really didn't have a clue what they were talking about, but Torrie had overheard her mom talk about tummys and it involved the word pregnant, after that Torrie thought she knew everything about the word. Randy looked behind at John and Torrie laughing away, he looked towards Stacy placing his hand on top of her's catching her attention. He leant forward pecking her on the cheek. "Just wanted to give you one back and it's also my way of saying sorry" Randy said grinning. Stacy held her cheek  
"Thankyou" she cried as she hugged him tight, he managed to escape the hug and patted her on the shoulder. "Ok everybody we're here. Welcome to San Diago zoo" One of the teachers stated. "Now stay in your assigned groups and remember we all must be back here for 3 o'clock, so you have 5 hours make the most of your time" the teacher said very perkily. Everyone left a small item on the bus to save their seats for when they return.**

**As soon as they got off the bus Randy, Stacy , John and Torrie all huddled round together looking at a peice of paper John was holding "Oh great we have poodle boy and phycho girl in our group" John moaned. Renee Dupree and Mickie James came bouncing over "Hi guys I'm so glad I'm in your group" Renee giggled.  
"Keep your distance we don't want to be seen with a poodle sissy" Randy laughed.  
"Leave Fifi alone, she never did anything to you" Renee cried into John's shoulder. John shuddered and quickly jumped away,  
"Hey stop crying you big girlpants and don't touch the shirt I just had it washed" John yelled, wiping away Dupree's tears off of his jersey. Mickie squealed "I'm so happy to be with you all, but where's my Trishy?" She looked around.  
"Trishy?" Stacy and Torrie said at the same time.  
"You know the really pretty blonde girl" Mickie sighed gazing into the distance.  
"And we're going" Stacy quickly said grabbing Torrie's hand as they ran away.  
"Wanna make a run for it?" Randy asked.  
"Yes!" John yelled, as they caught up with the girls.  
"Are they coming?" Torrie asked. John looked behind and saw that Renee and Mickie were following, "Yes! Keep running" he commanded. They ran eveywhere but just couldn't seem to get rid of Renee and Mickie. "Look guys we should split up. Us four will go to the zebras and you guys can go to the hippomatus" John sighed, almost pleading for the two to go away.  
"Hippopotamus" Randy corrected.  
"That's what I said Hippomatus" John whined. Randy pulled a face  
"Ok dude" he laughed. After a few minutes of persuasion Renee and Mickie finally left them in peace. "So anyway, wanna see the fishes?" Stacy asked as the others nodded.**

**After an hour or so of long walking, Torrie and John wanted to see the lions but Randy and Stacy wanted an ice-cream so they agreed to meet back at the aquarium in 20 minutes. "Do you want vanilla flavour?" Randy asked.  
"Sure" Stacy replied. She sat on the bench and waited. Randy grabbed the change and held two vanilla ice-creams when he saw Stacy being teased by Andrew Test and his boys again. "Come on Keibs give me a kiss! You gave Randy one" Test sneered. Stacy pulled a face  
"No way! I gave Randy one to save his life" she explained.  
"I know you're dying to" he teased. Stacy laughed  
"hey moron, I'm alive! Do I look dead to you?" she cried.  
"Is there a problem here?" Randy came up behind Stacy.  
"No I'm just talking to my girlfriend" Test smirked.  
"She's not your girlfriend, she's mine!" Randy blurted out and then just realizing what he had said clasped his hands over his mouth. "What?" Test questioned.  
"What?" Stacy looked shocked.  
"What?" Randy asked himself.  
"Enough with the whatting" Test complained.  
"I'm her protector" Randy stood bold. They all laughed at him "I was being serious" he muttered looking confused. "Stacy run!" Randy ordered, she looked confused but did as she was told.  
"Give me your best shot" Test sneered holding out his arms for Randy to have a free advantage. Randy got his ice-cream and wiped it all over Test's face.  
Test growled "Now you're in trouble" Randy just stood there as they all pounced on him, but Randy was sneaky and bit Test on the ankle. "Ow!" Test cried, not paying attention as Randy grabbed the back of his head and started to wipe it in the dirt.  
"Eat mud!" Randy grinned. All of Test's friends looked frightened and ran off. Test got up and started to cry Randy hissed and Test screamed also running off after his friends. Randy laughed wiping his hands in triumph. Stacy ran over to him and flung her arms around him. "My hero!" she grinned. He hugged her back "Just doing my job" he smirked pecking her on the cheek and then held her hand as they walked towards the aquarium to meet up with John and Torrie. "We were just being chased for ages by poodle boy and phycho girl" John gasped. Torrie smiled  
"but we managed to hide after 15 minutes" she finished for him.  
"So what did you guys get up to?" John asked.  
"Well you know the usaul.." Randy started.  
"Randy just saved my life" Stacy burst out in excitement.  
"Well what can I say?" Randy smirked. "The usaul" he added. John looked at Torrie  
"Can I be your protector?" he asked. She nodded  
"Sure if you really want to" she smiled. He grinned.  
"You have to prove yourself like I did" Randy cocked an eyebrow.  
"I'm a safety man" John grinned. **

**Well hope you liked, plz keep reviewing and look out for (The Zoo Trip - Part 2) Well bye and again thankyou so much for the reviews!**


	7. The Zoo Trip Part 2

**Sorry again for not updating in a long time, but my computer crashed and I had to re-write everything, so I hope this chapter is good enough for you. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter for this story, it was only supposed to be a cute little story which wouldn't last too long, it was just in a spur of the moment thing lol but thankyou so much for the support you guys have given to this story!**

**"John, I need to go to the toilet!" Torrie whined desperately.**

**"Erm...Torrie, I may be your protector, but I don't wanna go in the girl's toilets" John moaned.**

**"No silly, I just really need a wee wee" she said.**

**John laughed "oh ok" and grabbed her hand taking her to the loos.**

**Randy and Stacy watched after them "You know, my protector is supposed to get me candy" Stacy hinted. Randy rushed to the candy store and came back with handfuls of sweets.**

**"Is my princess happy now?" Randy asked.**

**"Yes thankyou" she kissed him on the cheek and started munching on the candy. She was glad that he would do anything for her, this gave her some devious ideas. They met up with John.**

**"Ooo candy! Can I have some?" he asked reaching for some, Randy moved them out of reach from him.**

**"No!" he said.**

**"Yeah! Get your own" Stacy laughed.**

**"Stace, will you see if Torrie's still in the loo" John begged. Stacy reluctantly went in.**

**"Why did you do that, I can't protect her in there!" Randy yelled.**

**"Yes you can" John tried not to grin.**

**"Don't even think about me going in there" Randy laughed.**

**"Ok fine, but Stacy might be in danger and you're not in there to help her" John teased.**

**Randy shoved him aside "Oh my gosh Stace I'm coming for you" Randy yelled as he rushed into the girl's toilets. It was very busy and crowded in there. A few minutes later he ran out screaming "my worst nightmare come true, girls everywhere screaming and throwing things at me" he cried gasping for breath John tried to hold back a laugh.**

**Stacy came out "sorry John, Torrie must have already gone to the bus" she said.**

**"What?" John cried.**

**"I guess we should head back then" Randy suggested.**

**"You! I deal with you later" Stacy angrily said, grabbing his ear and pulling him towards the bus.**

**"Ow! John made me do it" he cried.**

**Torrie had finally emerged from the cubicle she was in, it was too quiet and everyone had gone, she went to check outside. "Ok John now...John?John?" she started to call out in panic. She looked around frantically tears started to form in her eyes "John?" she called again. The place was deserted seeing as it was close to closing time, Torrie was really scared and quickly searched the zoo to try and find the bus, she just had to try and remember what direction it was in.**

**A different teacher was on the bus this time it was one of the substitutes called Mr Smith. "It seems everyone is here, let's go shall we? The zoo is almost closed so we have to leave before we get kicked out" he said to the bus driver. The bus pulled out and slowly left the zoo behind. John, Randy and Stacy took their seats.**

**"Wait! Where's Torrie? She's not here" John cried. They all searched around, they started to wave and scream.**

**"Wait! Stop the bus" they yelled. The bus driver turned the radio up.**

**"You 3 in the back sit down!" Mr Smith ordered.**

**"But..." John tried.**

**"No buts, now do as I say" he yelled, they slowly slumped down on their seats. "Kids today" he sighed, the bus driver nodded.**

**Torrie managed to find the spot where the bus was last, she was totally freaked when she saw that the bus had left, she held back the tears as she tried to find someone to help her. She came across a little hut with a sign next to it that read 'Are you lost, then we can help' she tiptoed up, but still wasn't tall enough. "Erm yes excuse me, my name is Torrie Wilson and I'm lost, I can't find my friends or the bus we came on" she sobbed. Suddenly a sign appeared which read 'CLOSED' "No!" she cried. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind her she screamed and ran towards the toilets not looking back. She huddled herself in one of the cubicles "someone please help me" she mumbled. "mommy? daddy?" she squeaked.**

**As soon as the bus had dropped them back home, Randy and John went towards their treehouse "Stace? You coming to the treehouse?" John asked.**

**"I thought no girls were allowed" she asked following them.**

**"That didn't stop you last time" Randy laughed.**

**"Yeah but" she tried.**

**"Look" Randy grabbed the sign of the treehouse and ripped it off stamping it on the ground. "There happy?" he asked.**

**"Very" she grinned. Once inside John turned the flashlight on so they could see through the darkness they all huddled together.**

**"I can't believe it, first day as Torrie's protector and I've already lost her" John whined.**

**Stacy shuddered "Randy? I'm scared" she cried, he put his arm around her.**

**"Don't worry I'm here" he soothed.**

**"Look we gotta pull a rescue mission on Torrie" John declared.**

**"Ok, you get the binoculars and the black costumes, I'll get the walkie talkies and Stace...you get the food" Randy instructed, they nodded as they set to work. As soon as they had gathered all their stuff Randy had bought some water bombs "Just in case we bump into someone" he shrugged.**

**They headed towards the bus station they all held out their hands showing what little change they had. "Sorry kids you need an adult with you" the bus driver smiled.**

**"I have waterbombs" Randy threatened as he reached round to grab one.**

**"That's cute!" the bus driver laughed.**

**"Please sir, we need to save our friend, she's all alone and she could be dying" Stacy sweetly smiled.**

**"Fine, but only quickly" he gave in. They hopped on, he took their change and let them take a seat.**

**"Just drop us off on this corner thanks" Stacy commanded. He nodded and slowly stopped the bus.**

**As soon as the bus driver was out of sight they quickly walked to the zoo hidden in their black costumes. They finally reached the big iron entrance gate it was sealed shut. They all put on their black hats to become more disguised, Randy found a little entryway through the bushes "come on" he whispered motioning for them to follow.**

**"Ouch" Stacy cried as her hair got tangled on a branch. Randy quickly undid her hair "thanks" she smiled, he pecked her on the cheek.**

**"Could you guys be anymore obvious?" John cried, as he looked through the binoculars to make sure the coast was clear. "Come on, let's split up" John instructed.**

**Stacy just stood there "Couldn't we have stayed together?" she asked scared.**

**John headed towards the aquarium "Torrie?" he called once he was inside. He flashed his flashlight across the hallway. Randy took the sweet shop.**

**"Tor?" he called trying to resist all the candy.**

**Stacy quickly rushed to the girl's toilets and heard a girl crying "Torrie?" she asked. She suddenly appeared out of the cubicle.**

**"Stacy?" she cried rushing over and hugging her. "It was so scary! where did you guys go?" she asked.**

**"It doesn't matter, we've come to take you home" Stacy said handing her a black costume. "Put this on it keeps you hidden, we all have one" Stacy gave her the clothing. Torrie went into the cubicle to get changed. Stacey grabbed her walkie talkie "Come in legend killer, legs here, over" she said using their codenames.**

**"What is it legs? over" Randy asked.**

**"I've found blondie, over" she repiled.**

**"Good, me and the rapper will meet you by the gates but girls be careful, over" Randy said.**

**"We will, over" Stacy smiled as she turned the walkie talkie off.**

**"Rapper it's the legend killer here, we're meeting the girls by the gates, legs found blondie, over" Randy explained.**

**"Rapper here, I'll meet you there, over" John quickly made his way out of the aquarium. Torrie emerged washing her hands. They headed out towards the gates seeing that the guys were already there. "Torrie!" John cried hugging her "I'm so sorry" he said pecking her on the cheek.**

**"It's ok I'm fine" she smiled.**

**"Quick let's get out of here, I think I here someone coming, over" Randy said.**

**"Randy we're not on the walkie talkies anymore" Stacy laughed. Randy looked down and noticed the walkie talkie in his bag.**

**"Oh" he laughed "oops"**

**They all quickly rushed through the entryway in the bushes and quickly ran so they were out of sight. They quickly set up camp in a little hidden area they had found surrounded by trees, they made their way inside. "We'll stay here for the night until morning, we have food" John said as they all laughed snuggling up. Randy quickly grabbed a boulder and with the help of John, placed it in front of the entrance so it acted like a door. They all started to slowly drift asleep. Four little kids who had managed to become the best of friends, which just goes to show life is full of little surprises.**

**Well I hope you liked, I don't think I'm going to do a sequeal because this is just a unique one of a kind story, but thankyou so much to all of you reviewers out there and plz review thanx x**


End file.
